1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive numerical controller for a machine tool such as a grinding wheel, and more particularly to a data input-output device for the numerical controller to input data necessary for numerical control of the machine tool into a memory device of the numerical controller in dependence upon an instruction image selectively displayed on a display device in accordance with a numerical control program stored in the memory device.